


[Art] The Pursuit Of Happiness

by MySnarkySelf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://thepursuitofhappinessfanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/tofindyourself/chrono">The Pursuit Of Happiness</a>  by <a href="http://tofindyourself.tumblr.com/">tofindyourself</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Art] The Pursuit Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [The Pursuit Of Happiness](http://thepursuitofhappinessfanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/tofindyourself/chrono) by [tofindyourself](http://tofindyourself.tumblr.com/)

 

 

  
[The Pursuit Of Happiness](http://thepursuitofhappinessfanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/tofindyourself/chrono) by [tofindyourself](http://tofindyourself.tumblr.com/)

 

 

[graphic on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/58242829029/the-pursuit-of-happiness-written-by-tofindyourself)


End file.
